Tales of Hogwarts
by PenName29
Summary: Short Harry potter drabbles :  I hope you like them! Please read and review!


**A/n:****Sooooo…. My teacher said we had to do to an "independent writing piece" on anything and in any format… So I chose to make short little Harry Potter drabbles… Hope you like them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I think you'd know if I did.**

**These first 3 are about Harry before he's at Hogwarts.**

Life with the Dursleys was hard. They hated Harry for some reason that was completely unapparent to him. He was just a 10 year-old boy with no parents. Sure, some strange, unexplainable things happened every once in a while, but he couldn't help it. He can't help that his parents died in a car wreck when he was a baby and that the Dursleys were his only relatives alive! Couldn't they make his life just a _bit _easier? Maybe give him a real room because the no human should have to live in the cupboard under the stairs! Dudley had two rooms and one just held all his broken junk! Even that would be better than the cupboard! But he would never get that room…. He was sure of it because the Dursleys hated Harry…

Harry sometimes wanted to run away, but where could he go? It seemed no one cared for him, that no one wanted him, that no one loved him. That no one does and never will. Harry always felt so unwanted. It was a terrible feeling, that no one should have to live with, and yet Harry did. But there was always a spark of hope in Harry. That maybe someone, somewhere does want him, does love him, and does care for him. That maybe he should _just wait and see._

Harry often dreamed strange dreams with weird things. A flying motorcycle, a flash of green light (that one often made him wake up in the middle of the night), and other such things appeared in his dreams. He recently had a quite wonderful dream, though. In it someone had came to number 4 Privet Drive and took him away to a wonderful place where he was wanted, loved, and away from the Dursleys. The dream seemed to be… magical. It was so great; that for a second Harry believed it was real, but a yell Mrs. Dursley jarred him back to reality. He realized the dream was too farfetched to be true, yet something told him, _anything can happen, Harry. _

**This next one is about Ginny before she's at Hogwarts.**

Being the only girl in a family of boys is difficult, especially when you're the youngest. Ginny had to watch all of her 6 brothers go to Hogwarts before her. One by one (except for the twins) each of them left and every year less and less of her brothers were still at home until she was left alone with her mom. She was so impatient, but she knew her time for Hogwarts would be soon. And she was sure it would be the best year ever. Oh, how wrong she was.

**This is about Hermione getting her Hogwarts letter.**

It was July and 11 year-old Hermione Granger was bored. She had already read all her textbooks and wanted school to start back up. The only problem she had with school is that she really didn't have any friends. It was hard being a know-it-all. This boring day was different, though. First she saw an owl flying in the middle of the day! "_What odd behavior," _she thought. Not only that, but the owl seemed to be carrying some type of paper, a letter! _"No, it couldn't be…. It must be a trick of the light. Owls don't carry letters," _her mind pondered, yet it had to be a letter. The owl began flying down toward Hermione and landed right next to her. It dropped the letter it was holding and flew off. The letter… it was addressed to her! And not only did it have her address, but the room she slept into! She wondered where it was from and how they knew where she slept, but no matter what this letter seemed to excite her. She didn't know why, but she felt that where this came from is a place where she might actually belong.

**So I hope you liked them! I know that I only did it on 3 characters; I just didn't have time to do more, but soon I will write more on other characters and I'll take suggestions for more! Please read and review! **


End file.
